parliament_of_polfandomcom-20200214-history
Legislative Session: 2015/09/24
Session's Agenda: >Docket Rules Bill -- >The English Language Entrenchment Bill >Skype Directory Act >Date Standardization Bill >Repeal Political Freedoms >Repeal Anti-Inactivity: >Repeal Clarity Act: >Be More Alpha Bill >Pledge Your Allegiance >Pre-Vote for: Amending Article I of the Bill of Rights SPEAKER: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y Docket Rules Bill - Shall: a) create a series of simple, easy to follow rules for the Legislative Docket of /pol/ Parliament, b) create a space for Works-in-Progress and Proposals that have not yet been Seconded on the Docket Page, c) outline a set of guidelines for new and otherwise unaware Members of Parliament. For the purposes of this document, a) a "Bill Proposal" is a finished Proposal that has been Seconded, Dated and is ready to be Voted on, b) a "Work-in-Progress" or "Draft Proposal" is an unfinished Proposal, or a Proposal that does not follow the Docket rules, c) "altering" a Proposal is changing the name, title, or body of the text. Docket Rules: >1. Do not move, remove, alter, and/or delete any Bill Proposals, Draft Proposals, or Works-in-Progress on the Legislative Docket unless: >>a) You are the original author of the specified Proposal; >>b) You are a Speaker presiding over a Legislative Session in which the Proposal was handled, or working in conjunction with such a Speaker; >>c) You are the Minister of Records, working for the Ministry of Records, or in conjunction with the Ministry of Records, and are ensuring the veracity and accuracy of the Legislative Docket. >2. Bill Proposals, to be considered by the Speaker or Speakers must have: >>a) been posted in the /pol/ Parliament Thread; >>b) been Seconded by at least one Member of Parliament; >>c) been Dated, using yyyy/mm/dd formatting, by both Proposee and Secondee >3. Follow the provided-for Formatting. Guidelines: >1. Bills under the Bills header may not be subject to amendments whilst on the Floor; be sure that your bill says what you want it to say, and effects the sort of policy that you want it to effect. >2. All bills and proposals under the Draft Proposal or Works in Progress header will not be voted on during a legislative session. >3. All proposed legislation should be called "Bill"s; only legislation that has been made into a law and enacted may be called an Act. VOTE TALLY Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj Aye Tensa Independent !!fGcCZAsLKWC Aye Legate LaniusSPQRof Defense!!B7iK9JGTfCU Aye Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK Aye may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 Aye Knight Person of Nat Soc!!E/iO50MnHEf Aye tacticaldropCerb !!jORkBuWfdyy Aye Speaker Seamus ODrunkard GTU Aye Rudi of Nat Soc !!bpm3TNXXz2/ Aye Kai LengPNP !!p6baA0WWtFD Nay 9 YEAS, 0 ABSTAIN, 1 NAY The Docket Rules Bill PASSES. The English Language Entrenchment Bill The English language is hereby recognized as the official language of the parliament of /pol/. English is to be used by members of parliament in all official parliamentary proceedings. The English language shall be used for the publication of all parliamentary documents and records, including all documents officially compiled, published, or recorded by parliament. Parliament shall pass no legislature that diminishes the role of English as the official language. Proposed by: Palmerston Independent !!tx6V9IDTWcZ Seconded by: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y VOTE TALLY may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 Aye Speaker Seamus ODrunkard GTU !!tddPn95cxZ6 Abstain Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK Aye Legate LaniusSPQRof Defense!!B7iK9JGTfCU Nay Kai LengPNP !!p6baA0WWtFD Nay Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj Aye Rudi of Nat Soc !!bpm3TNXXz2/ Nay Tensa Independent !!fGcCZAsLKWC Aye tacticaldropCerb !!jORkBuWfdyy Nay Knight Person of Nat Soc !!E/iO50MnHEf Aye Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt Aye 6 YEA, 1 ABSTAIN, 4 NAY The English Entrenchment Bill PASSES. Skype Directory Act Commissions the creation of an optional Skype directory for /pol/ parliament MPs, so that new MPs can contact other MPs privately without having to go through the thread. Proposed by: may Party !!DUOz+lm5o32; Seconded By: Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 ''' VOTE TALLY' ''Shaka - Minister of Foreign Af(...) !!nSVd+ApGah3 Aye Legate LaniusSPQRof Defense!!B7iK9JGTfCU Nay Tensa Independent !!fGcCZAsLKWC Aye Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt Aye Kai LengPNP !!p6baA0WWtFD Nay may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 Aye Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK Aye DoomPaul Libertarian !!sbAo/JZpHcn Nay tacticaldropCerb !!jORkBuWfdyy Nay Date Standardization Bill This Act is to standardize all dates when archiving previous sessions of Parliament The dates will be formatted yyyy/mm/dd The reason for this is to eliminate confusion between Americans/Canadians and well, the rest of the world. For example, the North American format for August 9th, 2010 is 8/9/10. Meanwhile, the European format would be 09/08/10. The American would think that date was September 8th, 2010. In the Standard Format, the date would read 2010/08/09, thus eliminating any confusion between dates. Proposed by Legate Lanius SPQRof Defense !!B7iK9JGTfCU Seconded by: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y, Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk, Illusive Man - President Cerberus !!5Oad5RQQgcg Repeal Political Freedoms: Literally Does Nothing: the Bill; redundant bills do not belong on the books. See Article II of the Bill of Rights; and may I quote, "Parliament shall make no Law banning any Idea, or the peaceful Expression of that Idea, or any Parties that may rally to that Idea, or bar its members from Participation in Government. " Proposed by: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y; Seconded by: Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu, Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk 'Legate LaniusSPQRof Defence !!B7iK9JGTfCU AYE' 'Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 NAY' 'Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj AYE' may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 NAY Knight Person of Nat Soc !!E/iO50MnHEf AYE Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK AYE Secretary Griffith the White HawkIndependent !!9TTotSLSI2H AYE Yosho Akoto Libertarian !!eV6gtiJeldp AYE Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt AYE DoomPaul Libertarian !!sbAo/JZpHcn AYE Tensa Independent !!fGcCZAsLKWC AYE 8 YEA, 0 ABSTAIN, 3 NAY Standardized Dates PASSES. Repeal Anti-Inactivity: Literally Does Nothing: The Bill, Electric Boogaloo II; redundant laws do not belong on the books. See Article I, Section 6, Paragraph 1 of the Constitution of the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan; and may I quote, "The House of Patricians shall be subject to fixed, General elections on the Sunday of the second, fourth, and, when applicable, sixth week of any given month. Polling shall begin at 00:00 EST, 05:00 GMT, 15:00 AEST, and 21:00 PST and run until 23:59 EST, 04:59 GMT, 14:59 AEST, and 20:59 PST. " The elections would clear out any inactive Members of Parliament. Proposed by: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y; Seconded by: Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu, Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 AYE iak gnelPNP !!Vsfvmzcaa54 NAY ''Yosho Akoto Libertarian !!eV6gtiJeldp AYE Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt AYE Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj AYE Legate LaniusSPQRof Defence !!B7iK9JGTfCU AYE Palmerston Independent !!tx6V9IDTWcZ AYE Tensa Independent !!fGcCZAsLKWC AYE Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK AYE DoomPaul Libertarian !!sbAo/JZpHcn YEA Knight Person of Nat Soc !!E/iO50MnHEf AYE Secretary Griffith the White HawkIndependent !!9TTotSLSI2H AYE Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 NAY 11 YEA, 0 ABSTAIN, 2 NAY The Political Freedoms Act has been REPEALED. Repeal Clarity Act: What, is Parliament seriously encouraging spoiled, entitled children who need to be spoonfed now? Whatever happened to being able to find something for yourself? Whatever happened to 4chan's, /pol/'s, for the matter, disdain for stupidity and incompetence? The Constitution is L I T E R A L L Y the first link under the "Useful Pages" header on the FRONT PAGE of the Parliamentary Wikia. We shouldn't be encouraging laziness, and we shouldn't be cluttering the OP in the first place; we saw what happened the last time THAT happened. Proposed by: Catharsis, VP Independent !!T4TdHi6rD+y; Seconded by: Palmerston Independent !!tx6V9IDTWcZ, Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu, Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj AYE Knight Person of Nat Soc !!E/iO50MnHEf AYE Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK AYE Secretary Griffith the White HawkIndependent !!9TTotSLSI2H AYE iak gnelPNP !!Vsfvmzcaa54 ABSTAIN Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 AYE Palmerston Independent !!tx6V9IDTWcZ AYE may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 AYE Hadrian Moralist Party !!zeC8zbdBnQZ AYE Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt AYE Tensa Independent !!fGcCZAsLKWC AYE 11 YEA, 1 ABSTAIN, 0 NAY The Anti-Inactivity Act is REPEALED The =BE MORE ALPHA= bill. "Members of parliament are required to ask a member of their preferred sex out on a date in real life and provide either photo, video or audio evidence of them doing this." Proposed by Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk; Seconded by Bulletkin - Speaker Libertarian !!YM/9rQFmSVu Pledge your Allegiance Bill All members of Cabinet and Supreme Court must take an oath to uphold the Constitution in the form of a vocaroo. “I do solemnly swear that I will faithfully Uphold the Constitution of the Politically Incorrect Board of 4chan, and will to the best of my ability, Preserve, Protect, and Defend that same Constitution.” Proposed by: Jensen Cerberus !!EqzyB7H3qUQ; Seconded by: Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt iak gnelPNP !!Vsfvmzcaa54 AYE Secretary Griffith the White HawkIndependent !!9TTotSLSI2H ABSTAIN Knight Person of Nat Soc !!E/iO50MnHEf AYE Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK NAY Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 AYE Palmerston Independent !!tx6V9IDTWcZ NAY Legate LaniusSPQRof Defence !!B7iK9JGTfCU AYE may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 AYE Hadrian Moralist Party !!zeC8zbdBnQZ NAY Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt AYE Tensa Independent !!fGcCZAsLKWC NAY Flywheel Cerberus !!tOrA2faVsWj NAY Cheq for Foreign AffairsZulu Party !!xxgOJLzk9nS NAY 5 YEA, 1 ABSTAIN, 6 NAYS The Be More Alpha Bill has been DEFEATED Amending Article I of the Bill of Rights Current Article: Parliament shall make no Law regarding religion, or prohibiting the free, peaceful exercise thereof; of abridging the Freedom of Speech, regardless of Content, or of the Press; or the Right of the People to associate freely, among themselves, or to peaceably assemble, and petition the Government for a redress of grievances. Amended Article: Parliament shall make no law regarding religion unless it is under extreme circumstance, extremists impede the evolution of human kind therefore they shall not be protected by the constitution. There shall be no law prohibiting the free, peaceful exercise thereof; of abridging the Freedom of Speech, regardless of Content, or of the Press; or the Right of the People to associate freely, among themselves, or to peaceably assemble, and petition the Government for a redress of grievances. Extremists and extreme circumstances will be deemed as such by the Supreme Court. Proposed by: Jensen Cerberus !!EqzyB7H3qUQ; Seconded by: Moff Wibbles Empire !!uEJlMx2b3bk Secretary Griffith the White HawkIndependent !!9TTotSLSI2H NAY Knight Person of Nat Soc !!E/iO50MnHEf AYE Trapper PNP !!E/pXNJxhTNK AYE Shaka - Minister of Foreign Affairs Zulu Party !!nSVd+ApGah3 NAY Palmerston Independent !!tx6V9IDTWcZ NAY Legate LaniusSPQRof Defence !!B7iK9JGTfCU NAY may Party !!DUOz+Im5o32 ABSTAIN Hadrian Moralist Party !!zeC8zbdBnQZ NAY Moff Wibbles Empire !!V2CT8D+TDJt AYE Tensa Independent !!fGcCZAsLKWC ABSTAIN Cheq for Foreign AffairsZulu Party !!xxgOJLzk9nS NAY 2 YEA, 2 ABSTAIN, 7 NAY Proposed Amendment SHOT DOWN; Jensen on suicide watch.